My December
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: Ranma's life is changed by a sudeen turn of events... on a cold winters day. A songfic with a touch of angst, feturing 'My December' by Linkin park. Read, Review and enjoy


My December: a Ranma songfic  
  
By Ryouga's Best friend  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
Ranma walks on a snow-covered fence in the middle of winter, a light snow is falling but he doesn't seem to care. He is wearing his normal Chinese fighting clothes with only a scarf for added warmth. He has his usual seeming happy smirk on his face and a small backpack. He looks a little bit worse for ware but doesn't seem all that concerned.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
He looks up to the sky as the flakes gently fall around him before casually flipping down to the street. He stops in front of the Tendo dojo, almost entering out of habit. He sigh and sheds a single tear watching the building  
  
(Flashback)  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
Ranma enters the house on a cold December day. He brushes the freshly fallen snow from his hair and clothes and heads upstairs, in his hand a small black velvet box. He is very nervous as he approaches Akane's door. After taking a deep breath he heads inside with a big smile on his face. but is stunned into silence at what he sees.  
  
This is my December  
  
Akane and Ryouga are sitting on her bed locked in a deep kiss, they are oblivious to Ranma's presence. He tightens his grip on the velvet box in his hand, his anger rising to the breaking point. "What the hell is going on here?!" he shouts with barely controlled rage. The couple turned with surprise, Akane slowly turns her head to the floor both embarrassed and ashamed. Ryouga on the other hand has a cruel smirk on his face to show his victory.  
  
"Looks like you waited to long Saotome, you missed your chance" he said confidently. Ranma's eyes crawl down to notice a ring on his fiancée's finger; he catches her face as she looks up.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma.. If you only cared.." she said sadly turning away. Ranma's eye became misty as a crack formed in the small box in his hand.  
  
"Ryouga." his voice was full of hurt and rage "Prepare to die!!!" he growled preparing to tackle the lost boy. Akane stepped in front of him and held out her arms to block him.  
  
"Ranma" she started painfully, "Get out" she said quietly.  
  
"Wha-What?" he asked his anger draining leaving him cold. She looked away from him turning her back. He took a step toward her "Akane." he said in a small quiet voice.  
  
"I said go!" she shouted sitting back down on the bed, Ryouga put his arm around her.  
  
"You heard the lady" he said forcefully. Ranma stood his ground for a moment, glaring a hole through his rival. Though after another look toward his. ex-fiancée he left quickly still clutching the.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
This is me alone  
  
He shakes his head and continues down the sidewalk, obliviously trying not to look back. He speeds up closing his eyes jumping onto the roofs of Nermia. He tried to clear his mind by taking to the air, he thought some how if he could stay off the ground all of his troubles would stay down on the earth. His eyes still closed various memories of him fighting with Akane began to seep into his consciousness.  
  
(We see various scenes of Akane and Ranma fighting with each other slowly becoming worse and worse until it seems Akane doesn't even bother to fight back)  
  
And I.  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
like there was something I missed)  
  
And I.  
  
(Take back all the things  
  
I said to make you feel like that)  
  
And I.  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
like there was something I missed)  
  
And I.  
  
(Take back all the things  
  
I said to you)  
  
Ranma opens his eyes as he lands forcing those memories to the back of his head; he looks around to get his bareings. He's in the shopping district in front of a closed shop. that used to be the Cat Café. He swallowed a bit as he stared at the boarded up windows and missing sign, he approaches the building slowly and looks in the window. Inside it looks the same as he left it just a few days before.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Ranma walked down the street to a bit nervous, hand in his pockets. He clutched a small velvet box. uncracked and ready. He looked to his side and saw his target, the cat café. After taking a deep breath he headed inside.  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered dreams  
  
Upon entering he looked around, it was relatively empty, the end of the lunch rush. Considering why he was here this was a good thing, he sat down and waited for the inevitable. Shampoo came out of the kitchen carrying two large steaming bowls of Raman. She turned after placing them at a table. "Ayaia! Airen, you come visit Shampoo?" she asked excited practically tackling him, arms around his neck in a death grip.  
  
"Yeah you could say that" he said half- choking. The amazon got stars in her eyes and hugged him tighter, which was thought to that point was physically impossible. After a few long 'breathless' moments he managed to dislodge her.  
  
"Ranma come take Shampoo on date! Airen, you so sweet" she bubbled while the aquatransexual gasped for air.  
  
"Shampoo (cough) I have something really im(hack)portant to talk to (gasp) you about" he managed to choke out and still sound serious.  
  
"What is it?" she asked losing a bit of her bounciness, "What wrong?"  
  
"It just." he trailed off slowly losing his preparedness to the worried look in her eyes, "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking and well." he trailed off again and swallowed trying to buy time. "You and me, I.ah.. What I'm trying to say is I d-." he began to jumble his sentences trying to find the best way to say it, unfortunately for him there was no best way. He sighed and closed his eyes "Shampoo, I'm not in love with you. I've finally realized who is really the right one for me and. you're not her" he said painfully not wanting to look into her eyes. Though after the slap hit him, his eyes snapped open. Her tearstained face could be missed when you saw the extreme anger in her eyes. He felt like the lowest life form on earth, not like that would save him from the wrath of an anger amazon. He almost didn't see the fist coming that sent him across the room, and that's how the fight began.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
Ran sighs staring at the broken tables and chairs, parts of the flow imbedded in the ceiling, a chain Mousse left as a warning sticking halfway out the door. He merely shook his head and continued on down the snow- covered road, he ran and ran..  
  
And I.  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed)  
  
And I.  
  
(Take back all the things  
  
I said to make you feel like that)  
  
Past the stores and Restaurants, Past Urchin's, Past the Keno Mansion. He kept running trying to get away from the feelings inside him. Until he arrived at his destination. the train station. Took a deep breath and looked around no one. Well no one he knew. He scanned the crowd apparently looking for someone. The train blew its whistle signaling it was time to board. With an even lower attitude he headed onto the train.  
  
And I.  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed)  
  
And I.  
  
(Take back all the things  
  
I said to you)  
  
Until.. "Wait up you Jackass!" a voice called running to the platform with a large backpack. She handed the pack to him and got on board, "I can't believe you were going leave without me" she mutter in mostly false anger.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna show" he said scratching the back of his head. "Sorry" he muttered taking his seat.  
  
"Hey now, don't get all glum on me. You should be happy we can finally start over" she said placing her hand on his thigh. On her hand was a small diamond ring, "and be happy".  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" he said simply staring out over the quick moving landscapes, the now peaceful town of Nerima fading off into the distance. He grabbed the hand of his fiancee and preapred for a new life.  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to. 


End file.
